When I'm With You
by Let The Tumbleweeds Blow
Summary: Roy and Lilina have been friends for a long time. While waiting for Princess Guinevere's coronation to begin, Lilina feels she needs to say something and that need only grows stronger. Can the young mage work up the courage to say it?


~Guess who's back and at it again? Me, UpbeatButNegative!~

* * *

><p><strong>I own no Fire Emblem characters or any familiar dialog in Fire Emblem 6. Credits to Intelligent Systems.<strong>

* * *

><p>I've just seen Fire Emblem 6's best ending (the RoyLilina A support version) again. I didn't like the fact that Lilina couldn't tell Roy what she wanted to, so I've written my own take of the ending. It'll have a few twists from the original game that I think you will like.

But what will you guys really think? Find out today in another short one shot written by UpbeatButNegative Productions! Wait. I'm the only member of the 'company.' Well, I definitely don't need anyone to help me. I just need my own creative mind and ambitions.

By the way, if you spot a DBZ reference I purposely added in (it's from one of the movies), you win a free virtual UpbeatButNegative collector's set of UBN fanfics! just tell me which part you think is the reference and if you're correct, you win!

* * *

><p>The war was over, but the struggles have just begun. Much of Elibe was in a state of reconstruction after Bern invaded. Many families have awaited their soldiers to return, but all their hoping was to no avail. Some of the people were scarred in their hearts because of the great war. However, others have seen their future as a bright one and work hard to rebuild their lands.<p>

A week has passed since the defeat of the Demon Dragon and she has been taken to Arcadia. Idoun has shown signs of recovering her soul and she wouldn't even think about attacking anyone again, so all was bright for Elibe's future.

With the king of Bern Zephiel dead, someone had to take his place. With Etruria's help, that person would be Princess Guinevere, his half sister. Her coronation was to begin in just 30 minutes. Bern's citizens awaited their new queen excitedly, along with most of those who were in Roy's army (they had agreed to stay in the castle a little while before splitting up for their own homes). They were all in formal suits and dresses.

However, two of the guests were in a private waiting room reserved for them. A red carpet stretched across the room and paintings of the royal family hung on the walls. The fire in the fireplace burned as Roy and Lilina waited for the ceremony to begin. Roy was in a black suit with red linings and Lilina was in a long white dress with blue linings. Their shoes were thoroughly polished for this occasion.

"So, Princess Guinevere is going to be crowned soon," Lilina said, breaking a moment of silence.

"I haven't seen her in her royal garments yet," her friend responded. "She must look beautiful beyond words. Even when I first met her, I couldn't believe that such a gorgeous person existed."

"Yes," the blue haired girl sighed sadly, for she was madly in love with her best friend.

Lilina wished she and Roy could be together every single day of their lives, without worries or cares. During the war, they promised that they would be friends forever, but she wanted more than that. That feeling haunted her in her dreams and for some nights during the war, she could only sleep for two to three hours.

After another brief pause, Roy stated, "But the princess' hardships are still to come."

"What do you mean?" Lilina asked

"Even if she becomes queen of Bern, I'm sure there will be a lot of rebellion and unrest. I think there will be people who'll say that Princess Guinevere joined Etruria just to seize the throne. She'll have to face them."

"But I think Princess Guinevere will be fine," his friend reassured him. "Then, Bern will become a much better nation than before. She's just so smart... and strong..."

_I could never be like the princess... _she thought to herself as she said this. _What do I have that she doesn't?_

About five minutes remained when the two friends spoke again. The excitement was just too much for them.

"What will you do when this is over?" Lilina had asked Roy.

"I'll return to Pherae," he smiled. "I just got word that my father has recovered from his illness and I really want to see him after all that's happened. We'll have to start rebuilding the lands that were trampled on by the war, anyway."

It was now or never for Lilina. She could either confess her feelings and take the rejection, or live not knowing how he felt about her.

"Um... Roy..."

"Yes?"

"Uh... Nothing."

"So, what will you do?"

"I'll return to Ostia," Lilina said. "I must take my father's place."

"I'm glad to hear that you'll be staying there," Roy said.

"Why?" his friend asked, thinking that it would be to never see her again.

"If you're in Ostia, I can go meet you any time I want," he smiled again. Elimine, Lilina loved that smile! The girl's heart would race every time she saw that dazzling smile!

"I'll... I'll have to prepare. But Roy, I'll always... always..."

Lilina felt uneasy. What she had to say wasn't what anyone would feel confident about saying straight away.

"What's wrong, Lilina?" Roy frowned. "You've been stuttering quite a bit now. Are you feeling okay, or is it just me?"

"It's... nothing! Forget about it," the girl insisted.

But Roy wouldn't let it go. He just wouldn't accept Lilina having problems of any kind with herself. He shook his head. Then, he grasped her hands and pulled her towards him.

"Lilina, you can tell me anything," he simply stated. "No matter what it is you're hiding, I'll help you! You just have to trust me!"

The mage slowly pulled her hands away from her friend's grasp and replied, "Roy, you don't have to do this. I think I can handle this situation alone. After all, I am my father's daughter."

"No, Lilina. That's not good enough," Roy said. "And speaking of your father, Lord Hector made me promise something."

"And what was that?"

"He wanted me to take care of you," the red haired boy began. "And I fully agreed to keep that promise." Roy held Lilina's hands again. "Lilina, I've never told you this, but I... love you."

"What?" Lilina gasped. "You do? But-"

"You may not be as strong, as smart or as beautiful as the others, but that doesn't matter."

"..."

"When I'm with you, I feel that my life is complete. It's like a missing part of me is back. I can't bear to be without you."

"Roy..."

"Through the good times and the bad times, no matter the weather and even when the world is coming to an end, I'll be with you. Always."

At first, there was silence. Then, Lilina wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged him tightly, tears running down her blue eyes.

"Oh, Roy... You always liked to show off with me, didn't you?"

"I-I'm never myself in times like this, am I?"

"Nope. You try too hard sometimes, Roy, but it's so cute," Lilina smiled as she loosened her grip on Roy. Then, she looked directly at him.

As if by magic, the two leaned slowly towards each other. As their eyes shut slowly, they began to smile. Their hands were still held as the two finally pressed their lips against each other's. The feeling was amazing. It was as if they were in their own little world.

They didn't even notice a certain wyvern rider enter the room to tell them that the ceremony was to begin.

"Uh... Master Roy... Lady Lilina..."

"Leave them be, Zeiss." Another rider had entered the room, to see what was happening between Roy and Lilina. "It's not for another minute. At least let them enjoy their first kiss."

"How do you know that it's their first time, sis?" Zeiss asked.

"Let's just say that Lady Lilina and I have had a little conversation," Miledy smiled.

And so, Roy and Lilina's relationship bloomed. Being a couple would mean big news spread around Lycia, but it was worth it.

* * *

><p>Thinking about it now, it would have been better if I uploaded this on Valentine's Day. But really, romance is everywhere everyday. What makes one day such a important day for love?<p>

Great. Now I'm gonna get romance experts lecturing me about the history of Valentine's Day.

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


End file.
